


All That

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, Smut, its cute, sickfic kind of, the smut is pretty bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: Jackson is concerned about your well-being. He has a proposal for you and some sexy stuff gets thrown in there oh?





	All That

You dried your hair off with a towel before slipping on an oversized t-shirt. You tiptoed out of the bathroom trying not to wake Jackson but it was too late.

“Hey come here.” Came his raspy voice from the pile of blankets and sheets. You smiled and happily obliged, climbing in next to him where he tucked you securely into his side.

“You should call in today.” He phrased it like a casual suggestion but you knew he was serious. 

“I did already.” You said biting your lip. “Mmm good.” Jackson breathed. He turned a little to the side, kissing you gently. “You know they work you too hard.” He said, voice stern. 

“You’re worked too hard too.” You shot back.

“You were in the hospital!” Said Jackson in exasperation. 

“That was a one time thing.” You said hastily. 

“Well try not to let it happen again.” Said Jackson. You knew he wasn’t angry with you; you had just scared him the other day. He sat up and sighed heavily. You reached up and rubbed circles into his back until his tensed shoulders relaxed.

“You know you can come to me with stuff like that right? I don’t want you to ever push yourself to the breaking point like that again if there was something I could have done to prevent it.” He mumbled, he had turned his head but still wasn’t looking you in the eye.

“You were on the other side of the world.” You said quietly. 

That was a low blow and you knew it. You had been fully aware what kind of work Jackson did when you got into whatever this was with him, but you couldn’t just let him pretend that he could always be there for you when that wasn’t really true. 

“Yeah I know, I’m so sorry.” Said Jackson softly causing you to feel guilty. He got up from the bed and you thought he would leave the room, but instead he just started pacing rapidly. 

You watched him go back and forth. His hair that had been clipped short in the beginning of the year, had now grown back thick and fluffy. He had bulked up somewhat in China and it suited him. You scanned his biceps and backside with your eyes and subconsciously fidgeted from where you lay on the bed.

“Stop that!” Jackson snapped.

“Stop what?” You said innocently.

“Stop looking at me like that, I can’t fuck you right now I’m trying to think.” He grumbled. You laughed. “Sorry, my bad.” You said with a grin. You sat with your hands clasped in respectful silence while he paced back and forth deep in thought. 

You felt your eyelids start to droop. Your health was not at one hundred percent and you really could fall asleep anytime anywhere. You were just starting to doze off in earnest when Jackson snapped his fingers loudly. 

“I got it!” He exclaimed. You looked up expectantly, hoping Jackson hadn’t seen you falling asleep. His hair was standing up in all directions from where he had been raking his fingers through it. He looked irresistible honestly. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to fuck?” You asked. The time for shame was behind you. 

“LATER! Hear me out first.” Said Jackson quickly. You huffed but nodded. 

“I think you should come with me.” He said earnestly. “Come with you?” You said blankly.

“Yeah, like you know, ‘the dream team’, ‘my partner in crime’? I just … I just … really want you around.” He finished kind of lamely.

“You want me to go overseas with you?” You said slowly. Jackson nodded, looking at you apprehensively. He gulped. 

“Let’s make it official all right? I want you by my side ok?” He said looking scared. 

“We haven’t even known each other that long Jackson.” You said helplessly. Jackson ran his hand through his hair again.

“I know it’s just…” He floundered for words. “I was so scared for you the other day, and I don’t think I would feel that way if you weren’t someone I really cared about, and I miss you so much when I’m gone, so much that hurts. Please come with me.” He pleaded.

You thought for a moment. You never were one to take things too quickly, but you had to admit that mindset had kind of flown out the window where Jackson was involved. He had somehow fit himself perfectly into all aspects of your life without you realizing it, and he had done so very quickly. 

You had been afraid to tell him before, but sometimes the reason you would overwork yourself was to distract your mind from how much you would miss Jackson when he was gone. Every time you had been asked to stay late, or come in on your day off you had readily agreed because you couldn’t stand it without him. 

“Jackson.” You whispered.

“Yes?” He said hopefully. 

“Ok, let’s do it.” You said. Jackson laughed his hyena laugh. “I’m so happy you said that!” He crowed. “You can do your own thing there, I’m not trying to own you or something creepy like that.” He added, “I just think we’re better together. I need you.” 

“Oh Jackson, I need you too.” You said truthfully. He sat on the bed tentatively, than crawled towards you slowly until he was hovering over you. You reached out, cupping his face. You, who never rushed into anything ever, were taking the plunge. 

“I love you.” You said kissing his jaw. You kissed the other side, “I’ll always be by your side.” You said, and you meant it.

“I belong to you.” He said fervently.

“Prove it.” You pouted.

“You sure?” He asked uneasily. You rolled your eyes, Jackson had been treating you like you’d break ever since your scare and it was very sweet, but you couldn’t deny the frustration that had been building in you since the morning. You kissed him more roughly and tugged at his tank top meaningfully.

“I said PROVE IT.” You said sharply.

“Shit, ah ok.” Jackson moaned. You made to remove your shirt, but Jackson stopped you, causing you to give him a puzzled look.

“Keep the shirt on, I just – it’s mine and I like it when you wear it.” He said huskily.

“Oh ok.” You breathed. You pulled his shirt up over his head however. You had been right, he had put on some weight and muscle while he was away, and you were enjoying exploring everywhere with your hands immensely.

It suddenly hit you that your body seemed sickly since he had seen it last and you were a little ashamed, but Jackson noticed you pulling the t-shirt down to cover yourself and stopped you.

“Hey stop that.” He said quietly. He gripped your wrist, which had shrunk so much in size, easily in his hand. He rubbed at it thoughtfully with his thumb gazing at the small Band-Aid that covered where the IV had been.

“You’re so beautiful.” He murmured more to himself than you. He kissed the inside of your palm. “You work so hard.” He said a little sadly. “You deserve everything good.”

He moved away from you wrist finally and kissed your neck, sucking a little. You stifled a moan. Jackson’s brow furrowed. 

“No it’s ok, you don’t have to be quiet.” He said frowning. He snaked his hands up underneath your t-shirt, pinched your nipple experimentally, and you practically shrieked.

“There, that’s better!” Jackson grinned. 

“Th-th-that’s not fair.” You said shakily, propping yourself up on your elbows so you could scowl at him. 

“Just sit back and let it out baby.” Jackson smiled. He moved to the other nipple, and instead of just pinching he rolled it a little between his finger and thumb.

“Jackson ngh, Jacks – Jackson stop I ughngh.” You gave up, fisted the sheets, and wailed pitifully.

“Nice!” Said Jackson proudly.

“I hate you so much.” You panted.

“That’s a lie and you know it.” Said Jackson cheerfully. He resumed kissing down your entire body, after hiking up the t-shirt you were wearing so hardly any of you was covered. He paid careful attention to every bit of your skin as he worked his way down, nibbling and kissing wherever he could until your legs were shaking. 

“Jackson.” You breathed. He kissed the inside of your thigh before slowly looking up at you.

“Hmmm?” He replied.

“Jackson, please I need it.” You whined. Jackson inhaled sharply and stood up. He shimmied out of his sweatpants while you watched. When his cock sprang free, slapping his abdomen, and smearing pre-cum, you bit your lip. It had been so long, you missed him so much. You were unabashedly aching for it. Jackson seemed embarrassed by your intense staring.

“Jackson?” You asked.

“Yes?” He said standing there awkwardly.  
“WHAT are you waiting for?” You said impatiently.

“Right!” Said Jackson looking determined now. He crawled over you, positioning himself before sliding in and capturing you in a heated kiss. He bottomed out and you bit down on his shoulder. He grunted a little, letting you adjust, before he started rocking back and forth slowly than faster and faster.

He had his face buried in your neck, kissing it every now and then while he focused on the task at hand. You threw your head back and closed your eyes tight. Every part of you felt so full, including your heart. You felt tears form and one roll down your cheek. Jackson noticed and wiped it away with his knuckle gently.

“I’m sorry, am I hurting you?” He said, slowing his pace a little. 

“No Jackson, just please don’t stop.” You sobbed. He held onto you so he could get your leg over his shoulder, and then slammed back in while you cried out in pleasure. At the new angle, Jackson was hitting right where you wanted almost every time and he wasn’t letting up.

“Jackson, please never leave me. I need you with me.” You said, the tears flowing freely now. Jackson stared down at you; his gaze so intense you felt like your skin was on fire.

“I promise I won’t leave.” He breathed heavily, “You’re mine now.” He slammed into you one last time and felt how close you were. He reached down and flicked your clit until you shuddered and came on him whimpering a little. 

He rocked you through it, than pulled out cumming on your stomach. He bit down on your shoulder this time as he spasmed while you stroked his sweaty hair.

“I love you.” He whispered, his face in your chest.

“I love you too.” You said. He rolled off of you onto his side and closed his eyes. You lay with your arm over your face, completely blissed out, but then you remembered something. 

“Hey Jackson?” You said turning to look at him.

“Hang on, just gimme a second.” He muttered, still breathing heavily with his eyes shut tight. 

“I know, it’s just, we ruined your shirt I’m sorry.” You said trying not to laugh. He finally opened his eyes to look at the cum-splattered shirt you were wearing, one shoulder torn down the seam where he had gotten carried away. 

He sat up, motioning for you to do the same. He gently tugged the shirt up over your head and used it to clean you up, before tossing it somewhere in the room.

“That’s disgusting.” You said with a small smile, as Jackson slumped back into the pillows. “I’ll buy a new shirt.” He mumbled, he looked like he was falling asleep.

You gazed at him fondly. You thought of all the new adventures you were going to have together and your heart swelled.

There had been an overwhelming feeling of loneliness that followed you around so often that sometimes you were afraid you were getting used to it. You remembered Jackson’s declaration of devotion before he had proven it to you,

“I belong to you.” 

You knew you had a teammate now, and you wouldn’t be feeling lonely again.

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs* this was supposed to be smut, but I'm full of angst so it got angsty sorry! Anyway, this is the first sort of smut I've posted on here, I hope it wasn't too terrible! He he hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
